I M HERE FOR U
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: A birthday gift for someone very dear to me... my first OC based story.. with the incusion of only one CID character and that too just for a scene... guys review


SO... AJ AIK AJEEB INSAAN KI BIRTHDAY HAI TO US K LIYE YE AJEEB SA GIFT...

I NOW I KNOW I M VERYYYYYYYYY LATE BUT NEXT TIME SE AISA NAHI HO GA..,PAKKA..

SO

HAAPY BILDAY TO U... LARKII...

HERE WE GO

It's a chilly morning of December, a cold and cool weather. Sky was clear means no sign of rain or etc. On a neat and clean highway a car is going towards its desired place. Inside it two persons are sitting .

One who was driving is the middle aged man of nearly 45 years. A young aged person sitting beside him is yawning continuously because radio in car is become malfunctioned and as they are travelling on highway, so there is a less chance of mobile radio signal. The man who was driving once again glanced at other and said

neend a rahi hai kia?

he just shook his head but didnt spoke.

bas abhi 15 minute mein hum dhabey pe pohanch jaein ge.. wahan fresh ho ke nashta kar lena..

Again a nod . The driver shook his head and smiled.

Soon they reached at dhaba and both got fresh and then ordered breakfast for themselves.

Younger one came back to the elder one and said : sir... me ne keh diya hai.. bas abhi... 15 minute mein aa jaye ga...

The elder one nodded.

They looked around and saw only a corner bench near the plants is left empty. So they move there and sat.

They are waiting for breakfast when younger one felt some moment in the plants. And in next second he noticed a slim thing moving towards their bench. He can never forget this creature

 _ **the snakkkeee**_

He hurriedly stood up with: sanp...

And pushed the table hardly which causes the water jug fell. The elder one too stood up and about to move to him but he himself pushed another man near him and ran forward pushing the people crashing the things, shouting and panting madly. He dashed with a tree and stopped still panting and murmuring something.

The elder one now ran behind him with: varun...

Public there now started : arey... dekho to... kese bhag raha hai...(he glared at them ) shayad pagal hai bechara... arey nahi nahi... koi atma ka saya hai is pe... haan...

Ignoring all these he reached to varun who was standing taking tree support and still murmuring something

varun (he called him)

Varun doesn't reply but shook his head: nahi/... nahi.. sanp.. kat le ga... sanp

K tried to touch his shoulder but he jerked his hand without looking at him.

nahi... hath mat lagao... hath..

Now KD hold his shoulder and turned him

varun... look at me...

sir sir wo saanp..wo….he looked around

KD felt a shiver in his voice.

varun... kuch nahi hai.. dekho..(he looked around) koi sanp nahi hai..

varun also looked around and nodded tensely.

KD pat his cheek and said: chalo tum ja k gari mein baitho.. me ata hun...

aap.. ap bhi aiye..

KD turned him to the car and said: shabash ja k baitho me ata hun...

Varun looked at him he nodded and move to the car with tired steps still looking at KD time to time.

KD kept looking at him till he get in car and then looked around. Moved to the dhaba counter and pulled out his purse

jo nuksan hua us ke liye ye rakho…

He gave a note then said: or hum dono ka khana pack kar do..

KD came back and saw varun sitting with closed eyes. He silently open the back door and put the food packet inside. Then sat on driving seat. He starts the car and varun opened his eyes and sat straight. And looked at KD .

KD said : ab theek ho...

varun just nodded then said : sorry sir... wo pata nahi kese...sanp ko dekh ke…

KD smiled: koi baat nahi... hota hai... per thora.. control karna seekho..kab tak aise...

me dihaan rakhun ga sir...

KD smiled and concentrates on the road.

He sighed (pov) jaanta hun.. tumhare ander dar hai ab bhi.. sanp ko le ke..jo kuch tumhare sath hua... us k baad to ye dar jaiz hai... bhagwan k shukar hai... ab tu pehle se kafi theek hai.. warna….1 saal phle to…

ONE YEAR BACK

KD turns off the tv and stood up, said to Sharman: sharman…. Khelwa janey ki taiyyari karo…

and moved out.

….

,….

After meeting Sadanand in jail, KD came back to the hotel. He was feeling really restless. He called Jhilmil and asked for anything from which he can find Varun's DNA. After getting a positive response from Jhilmil, he sent Sharman to Mumbai for DNA verification. But he was shocked with the revelation that the DNA which he took from Sadanand couldn't match with Varuns DNA. Later in the court it was revealed by the opposite lawyer that Sadanand's saliva got match with that one which was found on skeletons. And as a reaction people started protesting against KD. Later somebody murdered the doctor who was about to tell something to Sharman and attacked him too.

KD ends the call with Sharman and sighed: mera Varun...jeevit hai bhi ya nahi? per ye bilkul Varun jesi ankhein... wohi chehra... (shook his head) nahi nahi.. ye mera Varun hi hai.. mera dil keh raha hai ye Varun hai...me apne Varun ko bacha k rahun ga..kisi bhi keemat per...

after recollecting something and joining the events of the past, he decides to meet Sadanand in jail. He moved out from the hotel room after taking his wallet. On the way towards jail he bought some food. He reach to the jail area and entered inside the cell with inspector after showing him the corts order.

Varun was sitting on floor tied in chains. He saw KD entering in so , started struggling with

Sanp aye ga…. Kaat khaye ga.. jao yahan se… sanp aye ga.. kaat khaye ga..

KD hold his hands, he was trying to freed him but KD said looking directly in his eyes: koi sanp nahi hai yahan… koi nahi kaatey ga tujhe…

He left Varun's hands and took out his cell phone, showed Varun his clean shaved picture. Varun looked at him with shocked confused expressions.

He said: kuch yaad aya…

Varun didn't respond so he left the topic and took out the beard trimmer. Varun looked at him in fear and moved back slightly but he stopped him and showed him that how this trimmer works. Varun still gives a confused look but KD started his work and after sometime a clean shaved handsome boy was sitting infront of him. He was looking like a lost bird in the jungle.

KD felt a pang in his heart seeing him like this so he just ruffle his hairs and smiled at him.

He opened the Tiffin box and showed it to Varun.

Ye dekh…. Tere favorite daal chawal…le…

Varun looked at the Tiffin then at KD. KD pointed to the tiffin box. Varun kept looking at him. He smiled and turned to took out the spoon from the bag and said to Varun

Ye dekh….. chammach bhi laya hun….tuje hath se khana pasand nahi na?

He forwarded the spoon to him but Varun didn't took it instead he looked at it confusingly.

KD sighed at placed back the spoon and made a bite with hand and forwarded it to Vrun who opened his mouth slowly and KD gave the bite. Varun started swallowing it slowly looking here and there. And KD travelled back to the Noon of few months back.

 **They were returning back from Satara when on the way stopped at some DHABA for lunch. When the food came it was DAAL CHAWAL. Varun looked at the waiter and said: bhai sahib… is ka chammach to lao…me khaun ga kese?**

 **Sahab… chamach to nahi…**

 **Varun gave a look to waiter but KD interups in between: arey bhai sahib aap jaiye…(after waiter gone he said to Varun) arey kia yaar.. aik chammach k liye..**

 **Sir.. mujh se nahi khaya jata.. pata nahi log kese apne hath gande..ajeeb..**

 **Then he looked at KD who was looking at him with fix stare bcoz his own hands are "dirty"**

 **Varun looked down: sorry sir..**

 **Kd signaled to the plate and Varun started eatin with hand still making so many faces.**

KD some how feed him and said: Acha Varun ab me jata hun…

Varun who was staring at the floor looked up at him. His lips trembled… he wanted to say something but words didn't came out. KD read the question in his eyes and said : me kaal lene aaun ga na tujhe….tab tak achey bachey ban k rehna…theek hai?

Varun didn't say anything but again started staring at the floor. KD ruffled his hairs and moved out.

And after two Days the case got solved and now they are traveling back to Mumbai after talking rest of two days as in these two days Varun got his basic treatment. In these two Days KD felt Varun is afraid from something, even afraid to do the small things by himself. He considered it as post traumatic effect of the events happend with Varun. SO after reaching Mumbai Varun got admitted in hospital where doctors exemined him in detail and started their treatment.

Like this two more days passed. And on third day KD was sitting infront of doctor because doctor said he want to discuss something. After checking the reports of recent tests, doctor close the file and started.

dekhiye Mr. Pathak... Varun ki jitni bhi physical injuries thin... wo heal ho chuki hain...wo ab chal phir sakta hai.. sahi se kha pi sakta hai.. even discharge le k ghar bhi ja sakta hai...

per doctor... ghar?... wo to bed se neechey tak utarney ko taiyyar nahi... ghar kese jaye ga?

ab.. yahin se... aap ka kaam shuru hota hai...

kesa kaam?

dekhiye... Varun k ander aik dar beth gaya hai...k koi usey nuqsaan pohanchaye ga.. ya wo kuch bhi karne jaye ga,.. to kuch bura hi ho ga... aap ko is dar ko nikaalna hai..

per kese?

kabhi pyar se... kabhi sakhti se..

sakhti? per doctor.. agar baat or bigar gai to?

nahi bigrey gi... Varun aap k sath hi sab se zada comfortable feel karta hai.. to aap us se kabhi sakhti bhi kar jaein ge to.. kuch nahi ho ga..

KD nodded and moved out after thanking the doctor.

Kd was movong towards varun's room but stopped at the corridor just beside the room window. Varun was sitting on bed resting his chin on knees looking at the tray in front of him with apples and grapes in it. He has a single grape in his hand and he is looking at it keenly. After few seconds he placed the grape back on plate and pushed the plate himself skid behind but cntinued looking at the plate. His expressions clearly telling he still like those fruits but something is not letting him to eat that.

KD sighs

Once this very guy used to buy bunches of grapes and kgs of apple enjoying them a lot..

Both are his favourite..are?or were? Kd looked at Varun..No its still is favourite.

Kd closes his eyes for a second and then make his way inside. Varun looked at the door with a jerk kd can clearly feel the scare in his eyes . He smiled and move forward

kia ho raha hai...

Now some peaceful expressions came on varun's face but still he didn't give any reaction.

kd looked at the plate arey wah... fruits khaye ja rahey hain...

Varun one again glanced at the plate and then again turned his head. KD took one piece of apple from plate and forwarded it to varun's mouth. varun accepted that.

Then KD moved back with: tum ye khao.. me yahin magzine parh raha hun..

and move to the couch present there . Varun finished the piece then looked at KD for more. KD pretends himself very much engrossed in magazine. Varun kept looking at KD and then touched his hand

KD looks at varun: kia hua..ho gaya?chalo dusra piece start karo...

Varun looked at him with confusion, he signaled to the plate. Varun turned to the pate and took a peice but the piece fell down in his lap, suddely he shivered badly and hold kd's hand

KD took the peice and put back in the plate. Varun gave him a tensed look KD again show himself busy somewhere . Varun looked at the pate from the corner of his eyes and then at KD.

KD said while reading the mag: varun aik peice muje bhi dena please...

Varun tried to lift the plate but the whole plate fall down on floor. KD looked up and stood up hurriedly.

Varun moved back: me... me ne.. kuch nahi kiya... kuch nahi kiya...

KD hold his hands: shant ho jao... kuch.. kuch nahi hua..

Varun kept mumbling something.

KD move stood beside him and started rubbing his shoulder with: kuch nahi hua,.. bas...

HE hugged KD from waist and hide himself.

A nurse came in : kia hua sir... any problem...

Varun peeped out scared. KD replied: g kuch nahi... bas ye..

And signaled on floor

g me kisi ko bhej deti hun saaf karne ke liye...

after nurse gone kd rufle varun's hairs: varun... dekho.. sab theek hai...

but he didnt left him. KD forcefully separated him

Varun dekho kaha na... sb theek hai...relax is mein itna ghbrane ki kia baat hai haan?

Varun kept looking at KD for few seconds then moved back to his early posture resting his chin on knees.

...

...

 _KD was walking on an empty road when he felt some sharp thing on his neck and in next second he was lying on floor. After some minutes KD was lying in the cofin with snakes around and some people are covering the ground from sand._

Varun sat up with a jerk and started shouting: nai... sanp... sanp... wo maar de ga... mar de ga... bachao...

Doctor came in: Vaun... and tried to hold him.

but he pushed him: nai.. wo maar de ga,... mar de ga...

doctor some how controlled him with the help of ward boys and give him the sedation.

KD came to hospital to meet Varun doctor informed him about the sudden panic of Varun. he move to the room and found Varun sleeping. Kd rufled his hairs and sat beside him on stool. he was engrossed in his thoughts when felt a touch on his palm. He looked and found Varun looking at him carrying an that much innocent expressions in his eyes which can soften the heart of any hard core tough person.

KD was about to say something but before that Varun sat up and touched KD's face

KD felt a satisfaction happiness and what not after hearing this call.

varun tu...tu ne...per Varun hua kia tha?

Varun's expressions started changing so KD dropped the idea. He saw tears in Varun's eyes so wiped them quickly.

Varu... aise rotey nahi...

varun hold his hand placed on his cheek and attached his head to his shoulder.

KD sighs as this action takes him to the scene much similar to this.

 **KD reached at varun's house and rang the bell. jhilmil opened the door and he entered in.**

 **varun kesa hai..**

 **hmm...behter hai pehle se... so raha hai... me bas uthane hi ja raha tha... kuch kha k phir dawa leni hai us ne...**

 **tum khaney ka dekho... me uthata hun..**

 **Jhilmil nodded and moved.**

 **KD entered in Varun's room and found him changing sides. So he called: abey uth ja...bahut kaam hai...**

 **Varun murmur: sir... bu...khar... kam.. nahi ho raha.. me kiaa... karun...**

 **KD touched his forhehead but Varun hold his hand , place his it under his cheek and turned. He again move to sleep with a sweet smile on his face.**

KD felt something rolling down to his cheeks, he remove that and just ruffled Varun's hair with other hand.

...

...

Some more days passed. Varun is recovering but with slow pace... but its ok.. bcoz doctors are much satisfied with it.

on that day doctor advice something to KD.

So he entered inside and said in side and said in fresh tone

Or bhaee varun kese ho?

Theek

kd smied :good... then asked : thora walk karin room mein.?

Waalk?Varun's tone have confusion

haan... jese abhi me aya bahir se tumhare pass wese hi.. ab thora room mein walk karte hain...wo wahan us window tk

Varun nodded looking at the window.

kd helped him and he stood up and hold his hand and they started walking slowly. Varun taking every step with utmost care.

kd started : aj pata hai kia hua... sharman aik bar mein gaya disguise mein.. or wahan...

and he started telling. Varun only listening and nodding . While walking and talking Kd's grip started losening and at last he left varun's hand and now varun is walking by himself. KD was walking with him only and kept telling him the story.

And they reached to the window and varun hold that to see out side when KD 's phone rang and he moved aside to aatend the call

Varun started looking out side . kd after ending the call looked at varun he thinks for a second then called him.

Varun...

Varun looked at him and soon shocked expressions covered his face he looked back at his hand from which he is holding the railing. KD felt him restless so came forward: Varun.. acha dekho.. bahir jana hai tumhe lawn mein...?

Varun nodded only. KD hold his hand and took him out.

After coming outside he resumed the story session and after some seconds left Varun's hand. Varun looked at him in complete shock but KD move some inches awy. Varun tried to hold him but he said:

ander chalain wapis...

and turned to go.

aap...

kd looked back. Varun extend his hand to hold him but KD says

nahi... tum khud jao ge...

varun looked at him helplessly. kd made his expressions tough. feeling disappointed varun looked at his feet and then started taking trembled steps. With each step varun's face become more and more sweaty. kd also creaping with him but at some distance that varun couldnt grab him for support. After some minutes Varun started breathing heavily, so kd put his hands around Varun's shoulder and helped him.

...

...

AFTER TWO DAYS

now Varun can walk by himself.. steps not confident still but he is trying. KD was also helping him.

That day they are walking together when kd got a call so he move to the bench. He ends the call, but keep sitting there and looking at Varun who was Walking slowly. Suddenly he falls. kd wanted to help him but he keep sitting there and said:

chalo... utho.. shabash.. kuch nahi hua..

Varun looked at him for help but he said: nahi.. tum khud utho..bahadur ho na..

Varun was struggling to get up when someone tried to make him stand. He looked in the direction and found Jhilmil holding his shoulders, he stood up some how and Jhilmil said to one of the ward boy

aap isey ander le jaiye...

ward boy hold Varun and led him in. Jhilmil turned to KD who was standing there frowning. He move to him and about to say something but before that KD said

aise to wo kabhi theek nahi ho ga... confidence aye ga hi nahi us mein...

Jhilmil looked at him and said: han to.. or wese bhi.. mera bhatija hai... me dekh lun ga.. tum ne bahut kiya ab tak... ab yahan se chaley jao...or ainda..

KD didnt let him complete and move to exit.

...

...

NEXT DAY

After an early hearing in court now KD was free so he decides to go to the hospital but then he remembers Jhilmil's words. But he is still in dilemma weather is it right to go to the hospital or not? So.. not understanding what to do.. he move to beech. He looked far trying to judge the end point of the sea. After some minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found ABHIJEET standing there. The same man whom he defend in court few years back... the SENIOR INSPECTOR OF CID MUMBAI.

arey.. abhijeet tum...yahan..

han wo.. khabri se milney aya tha...to tumhe dekha... kia hua ...?

wo ..

arey haan.. me ne news mein dekha tha... wo protest waghera... kia hua tha?

KD told him all. After listening Abhijeet said: or phir bhi tum ne ye case lara.. ye khatarnak bhi..

muje to haar haal mein larna hi tha na case.

Abhijeet smiles and asked: ab kesa hai Varun?

pata nahi...

Abhijeet confusingly look at him: kia matlab... tum hi to laye na usey Mumbai?

hmm.. per me to ab bas us ka sir hun.. kuch or thori...

Abhijeet asked: Varun ne kuch...

KD immidiately cut him: wo kia kahey ga.. wo to ab tak trauma mein hai.. actually shayad me hi zada sakhti...

he sighs and explain the whole.

Abhijeet patted his shoulder: dont worry,,.. dekhna Varun khud bula le ga tumhe...

kia? per wo..

dekh lena..

KD was about to reply when his cell phone rang. he recives the call and after listening something just said me abhi aata hun...

and move forward. Abhijeet asked: kia hua?

KD hurriedly said: wo Varun ki tabiyet bigar gai.. muje jana ho ga...

And move forward.

...

...

he rushed inside and found four wardboys trying to control varun and he is struggling.

kd moved ye..

seeing him varun started struggling even more and extending his arms to him. kd reached to him three ward boys already left him .He pushed the forth one who falls down.

kd hold varun: varun... kia hua...

wo wo... aag..wo sanp...

acha... bas shant ho jao... shant

he lied him and asked : kia hua.. ye...

he heard an irritated voice in reply as:ye... sach mein adam khor hai... itni zor se kaata pata nahi kese yahan aa gaya …

aey...( kd shouted and turned around left varun and)kia bola tu...adam khore...tu rahey ga na jab us jagah pe... tab poochun ga...normal kese rehta hai tu..

Jhilmil hold his arm: KD relax...

Billimoria came forward:you go... and KD... please tum relax.. itna ghussa nahi hotey..

Jhilmil said: haan...

KD jerked his hand and took a deep breath then moved to varun who is now looking at him with shock

Kd gives a smile and ruffled his hairs then signaled the sister. Varun become restless .

kd patted his head : kuch nahi hua bas... me hun na...

he signaled the nurse she came near to sedate varun. varun looks at the injection and shrinks

kd patted his head: nahi kuch nahi hua... ankhein band kar...

varun closes his eyes tightly grabbing kd's hand digging nails in. kd continued patting and soon the grip loosens.

Kd turned to others and asked: kese hua.. ye.. or hua kia?

jhilmil explains.

 **they were walking in lawn and jhilmil was holding varun's hand. He is also talking to him but varun didnt show interest**

 **varun kia hua... tu kuch to jawab de beta...**

 **aa...aaj... wo kiun...kiun nahi aye...**

 **kon...**

 **si..sir... wo... kd sir..**

 **Tujhe yaad hai wo kd hai?**

 **Haan unho ne kaha..**

 **or e on hun?**

 **Varun gets irritated: nahi pata aap bolo na wo kahan hain..unhe bulao na**

 **wo aj nahi ayega..wo..use kaam hai...tu idher dekh**

 **nahi mujhe un se milna hai..wo kahan hai**

 **Wo na bahut busy hai..acha dekh ye phool...**

 **varun jerked his hand and started moving to opposite direction looking stubborn. B** **ut suddenly he stops..his eyes fixed on something**

 **jhilmil came nearer: Varun kia hua?**

 **He followed varun's eyes** **nd saw flames coming out from d** **ried leaves and branches gathered from the ground.**

 **listening his voice varun turned and started moving back. jhilmil too move behind him. Seeing the scenario some ward boys also came there.**

 **Varun was pushing the things and the people around but kept moving. Atlast** **ward boys at last caught him**

 **He starte shouting:** **nahi... choro... choro...aag... kd sir... aag...kd sir ko bulao... choro muje aag... wo...**

 **a ward boy who was trying to hold his hands he bite him on wrist.**

 **M** **rs Billimoria who just came there said: Va** **run shant ho jao.. dekho abhi kd aa jaye ga... dekho me us ko fon laga rahi hun...**

 **He pushed another wardboy: wo aag..aag..wo log aa jayenge..me ne nahi kiya..me..choro**

 **forcefully they drag him inside**

kd sighed: chalo.. varun ne mere sahare ke baghair chalna to seekha

Jhilmil looked away silently.

KD said to Billimoria: muje zara kaam hai.. Varun ko hosh aa jaye to please dihaan rakhiye ga...

Billimoria nodded. KD moved out. He was in corridor doing something in his mobile when somebody put a hand over his shoulder. He turned and found Jhilmil there.

before he could say something .

jhilmil said: muje maaf kar do KD.. Me ne tum se aise baat ki.. per sach mein..muje Varun ki bahot fikar ho rahi thi.. muje maaf..

KD cut him: yaar.. bhi kehta hai,,.. or maafi bhi mang raha hai.. ajeeb hai...

Jhilmil looked down

KD said: yaar tu Varun se...pyar karta hai is liye fikar thi us ki.. pyara to muje bhi wo bahut hai.. tabhi to dekho na.. tumhare dantne per bhi me aa gaya...

Jhilmil looked down in embarrassment. KD pat his shoulder.

chal aa chae pi k atey hain...

And they move.

...

...

KD was explaining something to Sharman who was listening all like he is doing" ehsaan" on KD. Because all those things are passing away approximately from 20 feet above to his head. KD sighed and left the try when MRS Billimoria informed him about some visitor. And after some seconds he saw a handsome boy coming inside with bouquet in his hands smiling. After so many days KD himself smiled wholeheartedly and hugged the Visitor.

...

..

KD came out from his journey due to his mobile ringer, he stooped the car and recive the call. After talking for sometime he cut the call and looked aside found Varun sitting straight and looking out. he looked at his face and pray in heart that in future no such situation wolud come in their lives. Because, although he is a strong hearted man with composed personality, but when it comes to the relations every strong hearted person feels his heart dividing in to pieces.

BECAUSE

 **DIL JITNA ZADA MAZBOOT HOTA HAI... JAB BAAT KISI APNE PE AATI HAI TAB WO UTNI HI BURI TARHA SE TOO TA BHI HAI...**

end of os please review

and bday gal... please forgive me

TAKE CARE


End file.
